


So you two are getting married?

by sagimooon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Post-Time Skip, haikyuu manga spoilers, i suck at writing dialogue sorry, inspired by a trashy italian tv program, kageyama is in rome, they are idiots your honor, this is dumb i swear, wedding planning gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagimooon/pseuds/sagimooon
Summary: Kageyama and Hinata go to the studio of a famous wedding planner in Rome. This won't end well.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 25





	So you two are getting married?

NOVEMBER 2022

Kageyama Tobio got out of the gym after a few hours of training. He looked around the streets, and then he leaned with his back against the building’s walls. A few minutes later, he saw a shorter figure running to him. The figure stopped at half a meter in front of him, panting.  
“You’re late.”  
“It’s not my fault if the buses in this city are so slow.”  
“They are not slow, they just come later than scheduled. I told you that.”  
“Well, what was I supposed to do about that?”  
“Take the bus before the one you took.”  
“And wait for you for twenty minutes in this weather?”  
“You could have gotten inside the gym, you know.”  
“Isn’t that illegal or something? And you wouldn’t have wanted me inside, anyway.”  
“It’s not illegal, and you’re just a dumbass.”  
“Why are you calling me a dumbass now?”  
While they started insulting each other, another boy, Marco, walked out of the gym and interrupted their bickering. The three of them got inside the newcomer’s car, who drove them through the outskirts of Rome to the avenues of the center of the city, a triumph of elegant architecture and baroque marble statues. Sadly, the two idiots didn’t notice much of it because squabbling with each other took too much of their attention.  
The other boy could do nothing but sigh, asking himself who made him do this.  
________________  
Kageyama sat uncomfortably on a settee covered in white brocade. The thing was obviously not made to host the bodies of two athletes, and the weird feeble cracking sounds he could hear coming under his bottom didn’t help.  
He and Hinata were sitting inside a studio in a style he couldn’t name; he only understood that the gold furniture frames, the crystal chandelier, and the multiple flower vases emanating a sweet smell could be described as fancy.

It had started as a joke, honestly. The precedent summer, he had entered a stadium as a player in the final game of the World Men’s Volleyball Cup, and he had left it with a fiancé.  
A few weeks later, he had gone out with some of his teammates, and the conversation inevitably fell on the big news.  
“Hey, you know what we should do?” one of them said.  
“What?” another answered.  
“Why don’t we send Kageyama to that dude on channel 31?”  
“Wait, who?”  
“You know...that bald man who is a fashion icon...he also plans weddings, right? He has a program about it!”  
“For real?”  
“Why not?”  
Without even knowing who that man was, Kageyama found himself video-calling his fiancé and booking a transatlantic flight for two months later.

And that’s why he and Hinata were now waiting in this lavish studio submerged in white cloths, gold decorations, and thick fragrance dispensers while a young assistant was apologetically smiling at them.  
They had waited for more than a quarter of an hour before a bald lean man wearing a light gray suit and a pastel pink shirt finally entered the room.  
After shaking hands with the betrothed, the man sat in an armchair in front of the settee and took out a phone from his jacket’s pocket. 

“So you two are both professional athletes, right?”  
“Yes, volleyball players.”  
“And you,” he looked at Kageyama, “play here in Rome, while you,” and he looked at Hinata, “live in Brazil? And you’re both Japanese.”  
“Yes,” they both answered,  
“And how did you two meet?”  
“We played against each other once in middle school; then, we ended up being in the same team in high school.”  
“Oh nice, so you were rivals, and then fate made a romance bloom, and then it made you rivals again. Isn’t it a bit sad?”  
“Nope. Not really.”  
“We wanted it that way.”  
The man slightly frowned, probably perplexed, and tried to make his formal smile come back quickly, but it was clear he was a bit bemused.  
“And who proposed to the other?”  
“Well, it’s a bit complicated…”  
“You can find it on Youtube. It's easier to watch it than explain it.”  
“Really? So let’s watch it!” The man stood up and walked to his assistant’s desk, where they both spent a few dozens of seconds in front of the computer’s screen and exchanged a few incomprehensible whispers, then he went back to them, his perplexed frown back on his face.  
“Ehm...I guess it can be considered a very romantic proposal...under a certain point of view…” The man said after a few seconds. “So let’s start talking about the wedding. Where do you want to celebrate it?”  
“We already discussed, and we agreed to do it back at home in Japan in Sendai.”  
“I’ll have to find some contacts there, but I bet it’s a beautiful place! And have you chosen a date yet? Or at least a period?”  
“Summer,” Hinata said.  
“Autumn,” Kageyama said.  
“I thought we already agreed to do it in the summer!”  
“No, I didn’t agree to anything, and I told you I want to do it in autumn.”  
“But summer is the perfect season for a wedding!”  
“It is not. It’s too hot for a wedding. Autumn is better.”  
“But autumn is such a sad time!”  
“It is not sa-”  
“What if we set it for late summer-early autumn, then?” The man interrupted them with a nervous little laugh.  
“...Fine.”  
“Alright.”  
“Late autumn it is, then. Maybe we can confirm the date when we have to choose the location.” The man wrote something on his phone, and then he turned to them again.”What about the theme? Have you already thought of something?”  
The two looked at each other, then looked at the man again and shook their heads.  
“Well, we can start thinking about it together. Do you like minimal styles or more extravagant ones? Bold colors or light ones? Modern or traditional? Is there something you both love?”  
“Volleyball.” The two said at the same time.  
“Volleyball?”  
“Volleyball,” The two replied again.  
“What has volleyball to do with the wedding?”  
“I don’t know; it’s a thing we both like,” Hinata said.  
“It’s the only thing we have in common.” Kageyama agreed.  
The man’s perplexed frown became more tense, and panic could almost be seen in his gaze. He shook his head lightly as if trying to make some evil thoughts go away, then tried to put on his formal smile once again.  
“And how are we going to fit volleyball in the wedding? Have you got any idea about that?”  
“We could play a match during the reception!” Hinata enthusiastically said.  
“How are we gonna play in a restaurant, though?” Kageyama replied.  
“Why don’t we go to a gym instead?”  
“Okay, let’s ditch the reception altogether and just start playing instead.”  
“Yes! A full five-sets match, make a team of six players, and I’ll make one too.”  
“Deal! I can’t wait to win against you once again.”  
“As if you could defeat me!”  
“Oh, yes, I will! Wanna bet?”  
“What do you wanna bet?”  
“All the snacks the other wants for a week.”  
“Deal!!  
“Are you ready to be kicked in the ass once again?”  
“I will not. Are you ready?”  
“As if you can win against me!”

The two were arguing so animatedly that they couldn’t hear the weird cracking sounds coming from the settee getting louder and louder. One of the two moved to give a punch on the other’s arm, and then everyone in the room heard a deafening crack, followed by a pump! And the next thing they knew, the two idiots had fallen on the floor among the broken pieces of the settee.

The two stopped speaking and looked at each other.  
The young assistant was staring at them with an open mouth and a shocked gaze.  
The bald man gaped at them bewildered. The stupor lasted a few seconds; then it turned to anger.  
____________________  
Marco, Kageyama’s teammate, who had the sad job to drive them from the gym to the studio and back home, had waited for half an hour in a café nearby when he saw the two idiots being quickly and roughly ushered outside the studio by an agitated bald man.  
He got out of the café and crossed the street to reach them, just in time to hear the man yell something close to “never come back here again,” just not as politely.  
The two idiots stood on the sidewalk silently for about thirty seconds; then, they started accusing each other.  
Marco had no idea of what may have happened inside that studio, and frankly, he was too tired to care. He could feel a headache coming for him. It was going to be a very long ride home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I instinctively wrote this at 1am so please forgive if there are grammar mistakes or if it doesn't make much sense. I hope you'll enjoy it!


End file.
